


My Responsibility

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Omega John, Omega John Murphy, Omega Murphy, Omegaverse, Teasing Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bellamy feels Murphy is his responsibility and tries to take care of him as much as he can, he feels lost and like a failure when he can't. We also have Octavia and Murphy meeting for the first time. The boys knowing each other on the ark. Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics. This is HUGE canon divergence but it does have elements of canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is HUGE canon divergence but it does have elements of canon. This was a prompt given to me on tumblr by axradae. I wish it was longer I meant for this to be a bigger thing but oh well, maybe I’ll build off of it someday. You can come talk to me at my own tumblr: murphametoo.

Bellamy didn’t really mean to find his omega so early in both their lives, he also didn’t mean for his omega to be only a year older than his little sister, but life happens and Bellamy couldn’t be any happier. Sure Murphy had a temper and was snarky more often than not but he loved Bellamy, they made each other happy and that was what truly mattered.

Bellamy didn’t mean for Murphy to find out Octavia existed, well that’s a lie, he wanted Murphy to know Octavia more than anything but his mother would never allow it. So attempted to not talk about his little sister but would gush about Murphy to Octavia. At first he had tried not to talk about Murphy, he didn’t wanna see the look on her face at all the life he was living, the chance he had that she never would. But once Octavia knew about him she asked questions constantly and thought they were disgustingly adorable (“You haven’t even seen us together.” “Well, if the way your eyes glaze over when you talk about him is anything to go by then you’re gross together.”).

When his little sister and his omega met it was an accident (or Octavia somehow willed it to happen, Bellamy seriously wouldn’t doubt she could to that, somehow). Murphy had a bad day, as Murphy often had a bad day, but on this day murphy decided he couldn't wait to see his Alpha so he just went to Bellamy's compartment and knocked a few times, he heard noises from behind the door like someone scrambling around the compartment.

"Bellamy! I know you're in there! Just let me in, I've seen the compartment messy before, it's not a big deal. Please, I just need to see you." All noise from behind the door stopped and Murphy rolled his eyes. He leaned down to the keycard slot and used the trick Mbege had learned to get into any compartment you want and door swung open and John Murphy marched inside. "Sorry, I just really n-" Murphy stopped talking when instead of seeing Bellamy or even Bellamy's mom he saw a pretty dark haired girl. "Oh. Who are you?"

"Um, who are you?"

"John Murphy." Murphy said his eyes narrowing. "What the hell are you doing in the Blake's compartment?"

"Can you close the door? I'll explain everything I promise." John sighed and turned around pressing the button that would close and lock the door.

When Bellamy got home his heart nearly stopped at the sight of his Omega sitting at the table with his sister, chatting and laughing. "Huh, hey guys." He said quickly closing the door behind him and setting down the bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bell!" Octavia chirped, and Bellamy had honestly never seen her smile bigger. Bellamy looked over at Murphy who just silently smiled.

"So, you guys have met now." Bellamy said.

"Yeah, Murphy is an ass-"

"Hey!"

"But I like him, you should keep him." Bellamy started laughing as Murphy glared at Octavia's grinning face.

"Good, O, I'm glad." His sister and his omega.

* * *

 

Bellamy was depressed, his Omega was taken from him a month before his mother was floated and his sister was locked up for the crime of being born. Bellamy felt so alone, so detached from everyone and everything. He wasn't allowed to see Murphy or Octavia at lockup visiting day as part of his punishment for helping his mother conceal his sister for all those years.

When commander Shumway came to him with offer Bellamy couldn't turn it down, it was two of the people he loved the most being sent down to earth to most likely die. So as he stood with a gun in his hand waiting for chancellor Jaha he whispered to himself. "My sister, my omega, my responsibility."

* * *

 

Once the dropship landed, Octavia was the first of the two to find him. When they hugged he held her close and kept himself from crying, it had been too long. But then they pulled back and his ever fierce sister attempted to attack those who taunted her, but Bella stopped her and gave her a gift in return. To be the first one on the ground.

Bellamy was watching all the teens around him hollering at the top of their lungs and running into the forest when he felt a hand touch his back. He turned around quickly, you never can be too careful in a camp full of criminals, when his eyes landed on Murphy he grinned and pulled him into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much." He whispered into Murphy's neck. "I would have visited bu-"

"Even in lock up I heard what happened." Murphy cut him off to reassure him that he understood why Bellamy was unable to see him. "I'm just glad they didn't float you, I couldn't live without you." The Alpha was the first to pull away but only to look into his Omega's eyes.

"You and I are gonna run this place.”

* * *

 

Bellamy and Murphy where the rebel kings of the hundred, Murphy could be asshole (really it was his favorite pass time) but Bellamy loved him and took care of him. Anyone who disrespected his sister or his omega was punished in some form or another. The only real roadblock they faced within the walls of their camp was Clarke and Finn and sometimes Octavia.

Things really went wrong when the others attempted to hang Murphy for a crime Bellamy knew he didn't commit. And then they had the audacity to ask Bellamy to kick the crate out from under his own Omega. Obviously, Bellamy didn't do that. he cut Murphy down and went to figure out what really happened.

Things only got worse when Murphy was taken by the grounders, it happened a little before Octavia was taken so the rescue team was sent out to find them both. They only found Octavia and in the process Finn was stabbed and they had to go back to camp.

Bellamy didn't like torturing the grounder who had taken Octavia, it just wasn't who he was but Finn was dying they were in a war and Murphy was still gone. He wasn't just failing his people, he was failing his Omega. So, as tied the seatbelt around his hand and looked up at the grounder his sister was so interested in he whispered in his own thoughts. My Omega my responsibility.

* * *

 

Bellamy hated feeling useless, but that's exactly how he felt as he watched John puke up blood, Clarke making him stand on the sidelines as she cleaned up blood from his broken body. Seeing how hurt his Omega was and knowing he wasn't able to help him when he was in pain, when he was suffering. So Bellamy stormed out of the dropship to be the leader once more, masking his feelings with anger as he usually did.

* * *

 

Back on the ark again, one thing Bellamy thought would never happen. But here he was stripped of all power, most of his friends gone, most likely kidnapped. But at least while he was tied up in the ark awaiting questioning by Clarke's mom. He was across from his omega, who despite being beaten and bloody was smiling softly at Bellamy. It made him feel a whole lot better.

"I'm glad we're together again." Murphy said quietly.

"It's all I ever wanted." Bellamy replied nudging Murphy's foot with his own.

"Promise we'll never be separated again, no matter what comes up, it's you and me always."

"I promise. You and me against the world."


End file.
